


Исполняющий желания

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Genderswap, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: ㅤㅤ— Воу, прости, — извинился он. — Кстати, где пропадает твой хмуробровый братец? Еще не вернулся? Дай угадаю: он обернулся волком и сделал лапы на неопределенный срок? Скотт пытался его вызвать для своих красноглазых дел, но Дерек так и не явился.ㅤㅤУслышав недовольное рычание, Стайлз обернулся и увидел высокую, выше него самого, девицу с таким же необычным цветом глаз, как у Дерека, с темными, как смоль, волосами и острыми скулами. В общем, фамильное сходство было очевидным.ㅤㅤ— Очередная Хейл? — спокойно поинтересовался Стилински. — Меня зовут Стайлз.





	Исполняющий желания

ㅤㅤ— Серьезно, расслабься немного, Дерек, ты выглядишь слишком напряженным, — издевательски хмыкнула Лора, получив в ответ на это полный злобы и раздражения взгляд. — Ой, да брось, это еще не конец света. Вот если бы…

ㅤㅤНо закончить свою мысль Лора не успела, так как на нее неуклюже наткнулся Стайлз.

ㅤㅤ— Воу, прости, — извинился он. — Кстати, где пропадает твой хмуробровый братец? Еще не вернулся? Дай угадаю: он обернулся волком и сделал лапы на неопределенный срок? Скотт пытался его вызвать для своих красноглазых дел, но Дерек так и не явился.

ㅤㅤУслышав недовольное рычание, Стайлз обернулся и увидел высокую, выше него самого, девицу с таким же необычным цветом глаз, как у Дерека, с темными, как смоль, волосами и острыми скулами. В общем, фамильное сходство было очевидным.

ㅤㅤ— Очередная Хейл? — спокойно поинтересовался Стилински. — Меня зовут Стайлз.

ㅤㅤ— А это Дора, — представила брата Лора, улыбаясь так, что, казалось, ее лицо вот-вот треснет.

ㅤㅤ— Ага, приятно познакомиться. Ну, я пошел, а ты передай Дереку, чтобы этот засранец хотя бы иногда поднимал трубку.

ㅤㅤСтайлз кивнул девушкам и направился к Лидии Мартин, которая потягивала какой-то цветастый коктейль.

ㅤㅤ— Нахрена ты притащила меня на эту гребанную вечеринку? — прорычал Дерек. — Лучше бы мы потратили это время на поиск способа снять с меня проклятие.

ㅤㅤ— Не хотела тебе этого говорить, братец, но… возможно, его не существует. Прошло несколько недель, а мы не сдвинулись с мертвой точки. Тебе следует учиться жить в новом теле. И, как минимум, восстановить старые знакомства.

ㅤㅤОна мотнула головой в сторону Лидии и Стайлза, к которым как раз подошел Скотт с Эллисон.

ㅤㅤ— Ты издеваешься? Я скорее добровольно пущу себе в лоб аконитовую пулю, чем скажу им, что стал девушкой.

ㅤㅤ— О, мишка Дер-Дер боится издевательств своих друзей, — протянула Лора.

ㅤㅤ— Они мне не друзья, — отчеканил Дерек, насупившись.

ㅤㅤ— Лгунишка, — хмыкнула Лора, — а кто, как не ты, активно защищал МакКолла все это время? Когда заезжий альфа случайно его обратил, когда малыш Скотти стал истинным альфой и начал создавать свою стаю, и при возникновении проблем с охотниками ты тоже за него заступался. А еще бегал перед мамой на задних лапках и умолял помочь этому парнишке.

ㅤㅤВ словах сестры, в интонациях ее речи явно содержался намек на что-то, только Дерек никак не мог понять, к чему она клонит.

ㅤㅤ— Говори прямо, — вздохнул он, не желая ломать голову еще и над этим.

ㅤㅤ— Ну, скажем так, мама смирилась, что у ее сына однополые пристрастия.

ㅤㅤДерек вспыхнул до корней волос и с преувеличенным интересом посмотрел на свой телефон, будто ему кто-то прислал важное сообщение, с которым необходимо немедленно ознакомиться. Лора на это только фыркнула, после чего положила ему руку на плечо и мягко произнесла:

ㅤㅤ— Мы все поддерживаем тебя, Дер. Не важно, в кого ты влюблен, главное, будь счастлив, братишка. Хотя я и не понимаю, почему ты запал на МакКолла.

ㅤㅤ— Что?! При чем здесь МакКолл? — буквально прокричал он, вскидывая голову и таращась на Лору.

ㅤㅤЭтот выкрик вышел слишком громким, потому на них обратили внимание те, кто стоял рядом, а еще чуткий оборотнический слух Скотта уловил собственную фамилию, потому он таращился на Хейлов.

ㅤㅤ— Чего уставились? — озлобленно огрызнулся Дерек, обращаясь к тем, кто стоял неподалеку и смотрел на него и Лору.

ㅤㅤОн все еще не привык к тому, что стал девушкой, потому чувствовал себя неловко. Дерек не хотел, чтобы на него смотрели, не хотел, чтобы его замечали. Все это казалось странным и жутко смущало, потому он срывался чаще обычного.

ㅤㅤЛора же заинтересовалась другими вещами. Она обернулась к компании МакКолла и долго, придирчиво разглядывала всех, кто окружал этого альфу, после чего ее неожиданно осенило. Лора расхохоталась, заставив Скотта нахмуриться.

ㅤㅤ— Угомонись уже, — рыкнул на нее Дерек.

ㅤㅤ— Серьезно? Мишка Дер, да твои вкусы специфичнее, чем у Кристиана Грея, больной ты ублюдок.

ㅤㅤОна дразнила брата просто так, без особой причины, к тому же от перестановки слагаемых ничего, по сути, не изменилось. Какая разница, МакКолл или Стилински? Главное, чтобы Дерек уже вытащил голову из задницы и стал счастливым.

ㅤㅤПоследнее время у него были проблемы с контролем. Как предполагала Талия, причиной этого послужили подавляемые Дереком эмоции. А уж после того, как он превратился в девушку, стало и того хуже. Он долгое время не мог принять себя, бесновался и крушил все, что попадалось ему под руку. Несколько раз его даже приходилось сковывать.

ㅤㅤПосле того, как Дерек свыкся со своим новым телом и новым статусом, его приступы гнева поуменьшились, но он по-прежнему плохо контролировал внутреннего волка. И, по сути, эта вечеринка, на которую его силой притащила Лора, заручившись поддержкой Талии, была первым выходом в свет после превращения Дерека в девушку.

ㅤㅤ— Пошла ты, Лора! — рыкнул Хейл, собираясь покинуть вечеринку, но сестра ловко сцапала его за руку.

ㅤㅤ— Э, нет. Забыл, что тебе велела мама? Социализироваться, Дора. Так что иди и попытайся завести друзей и повеселиться. Или хотя бы сдержать своего внутреннего волка.

ㅤㅤДерек плотно сжал губы. Он действительно обещал маме попытаться адаптироваться, а лучшего места, чем вечеринка, полная пьяной или обдолбанной молодежи, не найти. В конце концов, он ничего не терял, потому кивнул Лоре.

ㅤㅤ— Хорошо, я сделаю это.

ㅤㅤ— Вот и умничка. Горжусь тобой, — отозвалась та.

ㅤㅤ— Лора, мы можем поговорить? — попросил приблизившийся к ним Скотт.

ㅤㅤ— Без проблем, сладенький. Я тебя слушаю.

ㅤㅤ— Я хочу обсудить кое-что наедине.

ㅤㅤМакКолл бросил красноречивый взгляд на Дерека.

ㅤㅤ— Это моя сестра, у нас нет секретов, — отбрила его Лора.

ㅤㅤ— Тогда перескажешь ей все потом в лицах, а для начала мне нужно обсудить с тобой кое-что действительно важное.

ㅤㅤ— Иди, — отпустил ее Дерек. — Я подожду тебя здесь.

ㅤㅤ— Окей, — согласилась Лора. — Только постарайся никого не убить без меня. Не хочу пропускать все веселье.

ㅤㅤОна подмигнула Дереку и пошла прочь вместе с МакКоллом.

ㅤㅤЧто ж… отпустить Лору и остаться одному оказалось паршивой идеей. Хуже не придумаешь. Потому что пьяные парни на вечеринке только и пытались, что подкатить к симпатичной девчонке. А Дерек был (или стал, сложно дать точное определение) нереально горячей цыпочкой. Его накаченное, массивное тело по сути осталось все таким же крепким, с четко очерченными мышцами, только его мощь и габариты сменились плавными, нежными округлостями женской фигуры. Лора шутила, что все его килограммы ушли в сиськи. А сиськи у новоиспеченной Доры были что надо.

ㅤㅤВ общем, не ясно, почему: из-за ладной спортивной фигуры, выдающегося бюста, симпатичной мордашки или излишнего алкоголя и прочих дурманящих голову веществ, употребленных парнями на этой вечеринке — но эти суицидники наперебой пытались познакомиться с Дереком, выводя его из себя. А некий Гринберг и вовсе переполнил чашу терпения и без того вспыльчивого волка, ущипнув его за зад.

ㅤㅤДерек едва сдерживал свечение своих глаз и рвущиеся наружу когти и зубы, когда в надвигающуюся бурю вмешался Стайлз. Этот юркий проныра отбрил Гринберга, сцапал Дерека и затащил его на второй этаж в чью-то свободную спальню.

ㅤㅤ— Дора, тебя же так зовут, да? Ты отвратительный оборотень! Даже Скотти после обращения лучше себя сдерживал, а ты, к тому же, Хейл! Рожденная оборотнем! Что с тобой не так? — выпалил он, как на духу, пока Дерек боролся с собой, пытаясь сдержать трансформацию.

ㅤㅤЭтот голос и вечное мельтешение перед глазами, на удивление, помогли Хейлу усмирить свои инстинкты. Потому он сидел на кровати, тяжело дыша, и наблюдал за Стилински, который продолжал метаться по комнате и болтать:

ㅤㅤ— Серьезно! Если тебя так бесят приставания, то могла бы выбрать наряд поскромнее. Я, конечно, не ханжа и не имею ничего против торчащих сосков и отсутствия лифчика, но вокруг тебя полно пьяных парней. Ты знаешь про такой термин, как виктимность? Я студент-криминалист, кстати. Изучаю психологию преступлений, так что на последнем курсе слушал одну лекцию на тему…

ㅤㅤ— То есть всех вокруг беспокоит то, что я не надел…а лифчик? — спросил Дерек, вскинув бровь.

ㅤㅤ— Оу, да у вас это семейное — говорить бровями, да? Ну, как бы… Лидия посчитала это вульгарным. А еще от нескольких не особенно доброжелательных девчонок я слышал в твой адрес и более хлесткие эпитеты. Зато парни явно все твои с потрохами, только помани кого-нибудь пальчиком —и он примчится. Но нужна ли тебе популярность такого рода?

ㅤㅤДерек как-то обиженно посмотрел на Стайлза.

ㅤㅤ— То есть ты тоже обратил на меня внимание? — спросил он, поднимаясь.

ㅤㅤСтилински инстинктивно опустил взгляд на грудь Дерека и шумно сглотнул.

ㅤㅤ— Знаешь ли, сложно было не обратить.

ㅤㅤДерек медленно приближался к Стайлзу, заставляя того трусливо отступать. Будто вспомнив о чем-то, Стилински произнес, нервно меняя тему:

ㅤㅤ— Так что с твоим якорем? Он не работает или какие-то проблемы? Хочешь поговорить об этом? Обсудить там… Я, конечно, не эксперт, но проходил курс психологии, так что…

ㅤㅤ— Психологии преступлений, — напомнил Дерек, наблюдая, как Стайлз уперся лопатками в шкаф-купе. Отступать ему было некуда.

ㅤㅤ— Это практически одно и то же! Мы не знакомы, но если бы общались, то ты бы знала, какой я любознательный парень. Очень любознательный. Интересуюсь всем, чем только можно. Так что за моими плечами много книг по психологии. И даже парочка по истории обрезания, но это было еще в школе и с психологией не особенно связано. Просто к слову пришлось, но согласись, не каждый знает про историю обрезания, верно? И… погоди! Что ты делаешь?

ㅤㅤДерек тем временем приблизился к нему почти вплотную.

ㅤㅤ— Соблазняю тебя, — ответил он, улыбнувшись.

ㅤㅤСтайлз сделал глубокий вдох и издал звук, похожий на вскрик чайки.

ㅤㅤ— Знаешь, ты привлекательная девушка, и все такое… Но мне уже кое-кто нравится.

ㅤㅤ— Та рыжая девчонка, около которой ты крутился весь вечер?

ㅤㅤ— Лидия? Нет, я вообще о парне говорил. Извини, если разочаровываю. Не то, чтобы я был не по женской части. И ты крутая, все такое, но я… мне нужен другой Хейл, — выдохнул Стайлз, легонько стукаясь затылком о шкаф.

ㅤㅤ— Что? — опешил Дерек, отшатываясь.

ㅤㅤОн был уверен, что Стайлз до сих пор сохнет по Лидии Мартин. Красивой, милой, умной и стервозной Лидии. С такой не соперничать брутальному и хмурому Дереку. Но когда он стал девушкой… В общем, Хейл часто думал над этим: может ли у него получиться со Стайлзом теперь, когда он нужного пола?

ㅤㅤ— Я… — Стайлз порозовел, смутившись, — ну, мне… В общем, ты же знаешь Дерека? Конечно, ты его знаешь, вы же родственники. В общем, он мне и нравится. И раз уж мы заговорили о нем, скажи: Дерек в порядке? Я пытался выяснить, но он будто сквозь землю провалился. Не то, чтобы такое случалось с ним впервые, просто тогда Лора хотя бы рассказывала то, что знала, а теперь молчит, как партизан. Даже Талия не хочет ничего пояснять. Знаю, это не мое дело, и я не прошу подробностей, особенно если он выполняет супер секретное поручение для семьи, но мне нужно знать, что он жив и ему не угрожает опасность.

ㅤㅤСтайлз смотрел так внимательно, с такой надеждой, что что-то внутри Дерека оборвалось.

ㅤㅤ— Все с ним в порядке, — буркнул он в ответ. — Просто… трудности с внутренним волком и их последствия. Не забивай голову, Дерек вернется, когда сможет.

ㅤㅤХейл собирался уйти, но Стайлз схватил его за руку.

ㅤㅤ— Подожди! Что случилось? Он потерял якорь? Может, я мог бы помочь чем-нибудь?

ㅤㅤ— Нет, не переживай. Он справится сам.

ㅤㅤ— Тогда… я мог бы навестить его?

ㅤㅤ— Что?

ㅤㅤ— Ну, если Дерек потерял якорь, то он в изоляции или на каком-нибудь супер оборотническом обучении поиска якоря. В любом случае, семье известно, как его найти.

ㅤㅤХейл прищурился, изучая Стайлза.

ㅤㅤ— По какой причине тебе так срочно потребовался Дерек?

ㅤㅤ— Я… эм… соскучился, — сердце Стилински предательски дрогнуло.

ㅤㅤ— Ты лжешь.

ㅤㅤСтайлз выпустил девичью руку Дерека из хватки и отступил на пару шагов.

ㅤㅤ— Это ты, да? Ты причастен к его текущему состоянию? — спросил Хейл.

ㅤㅤ— Я… эм… не думал, что наврежу ему… — пролепетал Стайлз. — Я думал, что все в порядке. Лора уверяла меня, что Дерек в норме. Я только недавно начал что-то подозревать и попросил Скотта поговорить с ней.

ㅤㅤГлаза Дерека схлынули, демонстрируя ярко-голубую радужку.

ㅤㅤ— Стайлз, ты идиот! — прорычал он. — Как снять проклятие?

ㅤㅤСтилински распахнул рот, потом закрыл его, потом по-новому взглянул на Хейла и расплылся в счастливой улыбке.

ㅤㅤ— Дерек? — спросил он, но тут же уверенно воскликнул: — Чувак! Хмуроволк, как же я скучал по твоей кислой физиономии! Не то, чтобы это была в точности она, но мне и этого хватает. Ох, блядь, Дерек, нельзя так людей пугать.

ㅤㅤСтайлз подался вперед и крепко обнял Хейла.

ㅤㅤ— Воу… обнимать тебя в таком виде несколько непривычно. Ты и раньше не особо баловал меня обнимашками, но ты понимаешь, о чем я. 

ㅤㅤ— Стайлз, — прорычал разгневанный Дерек.

ㅤㅤ— Брось, чувак! Ты хотел меня поцеловать! Ты меня совращал! Теперь рычи не рычи, но старина Стайлз понимает, что к чему.

ㅤㅤ— И что же к чему? — недовольно спросил Дерек, скрещивая руки на груди. Как вообще женщины это делают? Выглядело убого и неудобно из-за объема бюста.

ㅤㅤ— Ты запал на меня, — самодовольно пожал плечами Стайлз. — А еще я, как верный рыцарь, спас тебя от мужских приставаний! И… погоди-ка! Гринберг ущипнул тебя за задницу! Вот же козел!

ㅤㅤ— Ты знаешь, как снять с меня чары? — повторил свой вопрос Дерек.

ㅤㅤ— Конечно, я же помню ритуал, который провел. А теперь, зная его эффект, не составит труда обернуть все вспять. Если, конечно, ты будешь хорошей девочкой, — Стайлз самодовольно поиграл бровями.

ㅤㅤДерек утробно зарычал и толкнул его к стене, припечатывая затылком.

ㅤㅤ— Ауч! Это было больно! Хотя от плохой девочки я бы тоже не отказался.

ㅤㅤСтайлз положил руки Дереку на талию и улыбнулся.

ㅤㅤ— Ты выглядишь так же, но при этом совсем иначе, — заключил он, прижимаясь к Хейлу.

ㅤㅤ— Этого бы не случилось, если бы не ты!

ㅤㅤ— Вообще-то, ты не совсем прав, Дер. Знаешь, каким был тот ритуал? — Стайлз заглянул ему в глаза. — Я желал тебе счастья и решил дать тебе то, чего бы тебе хотелось. Исполнить желание, так сказать. Кто же знал, что ты захочешь стать девчонкой.

ㅤㅤДерек вспыхнул.

ㅤㅤ— Даже в этом твоя вина! Я думал, что ты стопроцентный гетеро и западаешь только на девчонок.

ㅤㅤ— Оу! — протянул Стайлз, смущая Дерека своим сияющим от счастья взглядом еще сильнее. — Не волнуйся, детка, я позабочусь о тебе, — искренне пообещал Стилински.

ㅤㅤ— Да пошел ты, — отозвался Хейл, продемонстрировав ему средний палец. — Я тебе еще покажу «детку», когда ты вновь сделаешь меня мужчиной.

ㅤㅤСтайлз пошло подвигал бровями и пообещал:

ㅤㅤ— Я сделаю тебя мужчиной во всех смыслах этого слова, Дора Хейл.

ㅤㅤА потом засмеялся, как идиот. Дерек только покачал головой. Ну правда, дурак дураком. Ох уж этот Стайлз…


End file.
